Mackal et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,731 shows an inflation manifold and flange assembly that resists rotation of the manifold when it is subjected to torque. The manifold shown therein is of metallic construction and a part thereof is mechanically connected and sealed to the top half of a plastic crimp flange which in turn is heat sealed to an elastomeric panel of the inflatable article. The proximal end of the manifold body is then bent, with a tool, radially outwardly into plural prongs having sharp points that engage the elastomeric material positioned between the top half of the crimp flange and the bottom half thereof, which includes said prongs. In this manner, the elastomeric material is held in sandwiched relation between said top and bottom halves of the crimp flange and facile rotation of the manifold is thereby defeated.
One drawback of this early manifold is the need to bend its proximal end with a tool. The prong-forming process produces small flakes or particles of metal that interfere with the RF welding used in the manufacturing process. Specifically, the metal fragments are electrically conductive and holes are burned in the plastic by the heat generated by current flow through the fragments. Moreover, repeated applications of torque eventually causes the prongs to lose their grip on the elastomeric material. The hard plastic gripped by the prongs also becomes brittle and hence easily breakable with age. Thus, the use of prongs is ultimately unsatisfactory.
Accordingly, there is a need for an inflation manifold construction that does not require the use of metallic prongs or of a bending tool for forming said prongs. There is also a need for a manifold construction that cannot be defeated even by virtually unlimited applications of torque thereto, but the prior art, taken as a whole, neither teaches nor suggests how these needs could be fulfilled.